


【AU/PWP】ROSA

by Leonie_Poisson



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson
Summary: 他的确够漂亮，金发碧眼，皮肤白皙，莫名让罗伯特想起Narcissus，美貌惹祸，也让他突然心生怜惜。只要钱付够，晚上十点之前，他都可以属于他。这个想法让他久违地激动起来。





	【AU/PWP】ROSA

晚上八点的The Peak还没有人，Bocelli的Cuando en Eamoro（坠入爱河）荡荡悠悠，只有罗伯特闲闲坐着抽烟，烟雾里新来的年轻侍应生来来回回收拾地面，认真到他不忍心把烟灰弹在地上。他摇摇手，示意那金头发的小孩别忙了，晚上十点的狂欢开始，没人会注意地上的污渍，反而他们才是污渍最主要的制造者，泥土、烟灰、酒液、呕吐物甚至是血，只有第二天早晨六点才会有机会收拾干净。  
那孩子放下拖把，拘谨地坐下，手指头绕来绕去，蓝色眼睛眨巴眨巴，大约是罗伯特在他紧张，空气里柠檬味清洁剂和烟味混杂出奇异的味道。罗伯特的烟卷抖了抖，最终还是没扔在地上，化作一个抛物线丢进垃圾桶里。  
“新来的？叫什么名字？”  
“菲……菲特……”  
“多大了？”  
“19岁。”  
19岁出来讨生活的男孩罗伯特见过太多，这个年纪，漂亮的出卖身体，强壮的卖一把力气，聪明的就卖弄一下小聪明，没有什么本钱的年纪，只能有什么卖什么，讨一口饭吃，甚至养活一个家。他穿的是紫红色的衬衫，玫瑰似的。在The Peak的意思是他是第一种男孩。看他还要做杂活，比那些把名字挂在墙的更辛苦。  
他的确够漂亮，金发碧眼，皮肤白皙，莫名让罗伯特想起Narcissus，美貌惹祸，也让他突然心生怜惜。只要钱付够，晚上十点之前，他都可以属于他。这个想法让他久违地激动起来。

菲特跟在他身后往楼上的酒店去，The Peak和Morris 街那些肮脏的鱼龙混杂的地方完全不同，罗伯特完全可以选择酒吧里的某个贵宾包厢为所欲为，但似乎他今天兴致很高，冲着前台微微点头，接过一张房卡，上电梯，9层，0915号房间，一切都浸在闪闪华光中。  
前台看他的眼神意味深长。他并不属于这里，甚至在考究的地毯上都不知道该怎么走路。他盯着那个穿着考究风衣的后背，斜方肌三角肌把肩膀那里撑得很满，折下来的领子里露出一截美黑过的脖颈，带着一条简单的银色项链。跟着主顾走进房间，他小心翼翼坐在那张柔软的床上，看着罗伯特把门反锁，自己慢吞吞地解开酒吧发给他的黑色领结，然后在他的注视之下脱掉了侍应生制服的西装外套和那件紫红色亮面材质的衬衫，取下脖子上的小十字架。从西装内兜里掉出来便宜棉质白色手绢，上面绣着一个花体的“J.F.A”。他在男孩伸手之前把手绢捡起来递给他，同时也瞥见他手腕上的一条编制红绳：“女朋友？”  
男孩涨红了脸连连摇头：“不……不，这是我妹妹，年龄稍大的一个，她送我的生日礼物。”  
罗伯特没再继续纠缠这个问题，开始欣赏男孩的身体。他很瘦，虽说胳膊和侧腹微微有些肌肉线条，但还是肋骨的形状更加明显，整个人在空调冷风里有些发抖。更加瞩目的是斑斑点点的淤青，胸口的指甲划痕，胳膊上甚至还有已经开始愈合的圆形烫伤，估计是烟头烫的。这些应该都是他的主顾们恣意发泄自己的时候留下的印子，他的日子应该不会太好过。  
他看见罗伯特一直盯着他看，更加局促不安，解皮带解的更慢了，过了好半天才把那条大了一码的西装裤子脱掉，细长的腿按照The Peak的规章刮掉了腿毛，莹白得甚至像一双女人的腿。他只穿着内裤，双臂想往胸前环，但又放下，如此这般天人交战几个回合，还是罗伯特先说话了：  
“去洗澡。”

浴缸里已经放好了水，加了粉色的浴盐熏蒸出玫瑰香味。菲尔特一只脚踏进热水里才想起来身上还有一件衣服，又把脚收回来，脱掉那最后一件，两只脚都踏进去，坐下，温热芬芳的水顿时将他包围，但也蛰得他某些没长好的伤口刺痛无比。但总体来说还算是享受了，他长这么大从没有享受过这种东西，甚至都不记得上次洗热水澡是什么时候的事情了，虽然他的工作要求他每天保持身体清洁。  
他闭着眼睛正出神，听见了开门的声音，一只脚踏进他两条小腿之间，吓得他连忙缩成一团。正是他的主顾，那个人有那样一具阿波罗一般完美的躯体，极少的脂肪，肌肉线条流畅起伏但并没有过于发达。他终于看清了他的眼睛，也是蓝色的，玻璃似的透明。  
浴缸并不算太大，但也够他们两个男性伸开腿坐在里面。他的脚腕被罗伯特拽住强行拉到他身侧。“放松。”他的指腹在这里来回摩挲，“你怎么像只猫似的胆子这么小？”  
“不，我没有，先生。”听出了不快的意味，他连忙辩解。为了证明这一点，他坐直身子，胸口和上腹部都露出水面，水珠滴溜溜滚了下来，微微蒸腾的雾气带着玫瑰花香气。他的手臂伸了向他的主顾，顺着罗伯特的侧腹向上划去，现在他整个人几乎是伏在他的主顾身上，只是不确定他的主顾究竟想要什么。主顾湿淋淋的指尖摸上了他的脸颊，像他小妹妹湿漉漉的早安吻。他能感受到自己粗糙的撩拨竟收获超乎他预料的奇效，能感受到主顾已经加重的呼吸扑在他的脸上。这时候他似乎明白了什么，手向下探去，一把抓住。

主顾扬起的下巴和滚动的喉结告诉他，他猜对了。

热水里男孩整个人都变得粉嘟嘟的，惹人怜爱的一朵小玫瑰，金色卷发不知道什么时候打湿了，水滴沿着卷发旋转着滴下。罗伯特能感受到男孩结着薄茧的指尖划过他的每一个敏感点，他也伸手去摸男孩的锁骨，那样凌厉凸起的锁骨上交错着变青的吻痕，深红色的齿痕坑坑洼洼，男孩发出压抑的倒吸气声音，听上去是很痛了。  
“身上有伤口居然还这么咬着牙泡浴盐。”罗伯特站了起来，拿过浴衣披在身上，又扔来一件给男孩，“擦干净，到床这里来。”

菲特出来的时候裹着浴衣，罗伯特已经把浴衣解了，斜倚着，浅铜色的身体在床头灯里呈现恰到好处的美感。他自己也解掉了浴衣的带子，空调风似乎没有刚刚那么冷了。“过来。”主顾的手指在床沿扣了扣，意思很明白，他也就十分顺从地跪在床边仰着脸看他，头顶的光照得他瞳仁透亮，也给他的主顾镀上一层金边，罗伯特俯身看着他，托着他的下巴把他整个人蒙在他的阴影里：“不需要我来教你的吧。如果能让我满意……”  
主顾的意思再明白不过。他觉得这是他唯一可以讨价还价的时机，怯生生说出一个在他自己看来已经很离谱的价格，比起他平时的价格翻了五倍还不止，但没想到主顾听到这个数字竟然笑了：“你个小孩子，要这么多钱干什么？”  
“我……我妈妈，还有祖母，她们都生着病，这是下个月的医药费……”紧张让菲特几乎无法呼吸。  
主顾很长时间没再说话，只是坐了起来，捧起他的脸：“这要看你自己，能不能表现得，值得这个价钱。”  
那应该是同意了吧，只要自己做得好的话。  
这么想着，他膝行往前蹭了两步，张开嘴咬住微微翘起的前端，没有用力，只是用舌尖轻轻舔舐，然后努力张开嘴，放松喉咙，包好牙齿，忍受着异物给他带来的恶心感，这项工作做了这么久他还是习惯不了这种呕吐感，不敢咬牙，不敢手上用力更不敢皱眉头，浑身绷紧，舌头还忙不迭的扫过一切能扫过的地方，用力吮着，卖力到几乎要弄痛主顾。  
“放松，你要是弄疼我了，我就不能给你那么多钱。”主顾的声音从头顶传来，说着他自己突然笑了，笑的他心里发毛，菲特急得快要哭了，只能试着不再那样过分用力，试着更加温柔地去寻找他的敏感点，但他还是太难受了，难受到眼泪几乎要掉下来，嘴角溢出的液体都不顾上擦，顺着下巴滴在床单和地毯。他感觉到主顾在摩挲自己的后脑勺，喉头那里被顶的越来越痛，然后主顾终于轻叹出声，他的下巴也已经几乎要失去知觉。  
“好了，上床来。”  
如蒙大赦，他轻巧地爬了上来，没有声响，甚至没有造成一点颤动，顺从地趴下，那双不敢直视罗伯特的眼睛垂下来，睫毛又长又浓一整片，乍一看好像眼睛还是半睁着，半湿的金发水光熠熠。这时候他才看见男孩的后背，纵横交错浅淡的旧伤痕。罗伯特伸手去摸，男孩瑟缩。他俯下身顺着旧伤痕吻了下去，手覆在男孩的腰窝，无意识地上下滑动，嘴唇和指尖感受男孩年轻紧实的肌肤上伤疤处在渐渐修复状态的凸起感，和男孩受到刺激之后躯体的战栗。  
“你……嗯……一开始就在The Peak吗？”他捏住男孩发抖的薄薄肩膀。  
男孩摇头：“我……最开始的话是在Morris街。”  
Morris街？罗伯特心头一软，眉毛也蹙了起来。那是这座城市最低等的最臭名昭著的花柳巷，鱼龙混杂，是最肮脏不过的地方，常有风尘女子（甚至男人）接客接到横死街头，没有人知道下一个敲门的主顾是不是个爱听人尖叫或者爱掐人脖子的主。他最容不得这种人，但几次出手还是没能整理干净。  
这个回答这固然解释了一些问题，但还有的问题就显得更加不可解释，新的问题又不断冒出来。罗伯特摇了摇头不去想，手指已经从腰窝顺着股缝滑了进去，摸到了已经做好润滑的甬道口。应该是刚才在浴室做的。这样看，这孩子才像是Morris 街待过的孩子，知道旁人的怜惜最不可靠，只有自己做好准备才能最大限度减轻自己的痛苦。  
他的手指就那么滑了进去，男孩紧张了一下，然后又放松了，他的第二根手指也滑了进去，软肉紧紧吸着他的手指，然后渐渐的松弛下来，然后是第三根。他伸手抓住男孩脑后的金色卷发，前端在男孩的臀瓣上摩擦。  
男孩也很明白了他接下来要做什么。  
“请……请等一下，先生，请你……请您带上……”这是男孩第一次大声说话，哀求地，但实际上也没有很大声，只是没有再把话含在舌尖上。  
罗伯特也不知道自己为什么这么猴急，居然忘记了这么重要的事情，他一只手伸向床头柜，用指尖够到装着避孕套的小篮子，用牙撕开，急匆匆套上，箭在弦上，他的胯往前一顶，男孩把头埋在枕头里发出闷闷的尖叫声，手也抓紧了床单，但为了努力迎合他甚至将臀部翘得更高了一点。  
他像哄孩子一样喃喃着，一只手握住了男孩颤抖的腰际，另一只手缓缓抚摸他的脊椎骨，作为一个主顾，他原本并不需要在意对方的感受，但今天他似乎并不愿意这个男孩子收到任何一点伤害。男孩的头偏向一边，眼睫毛扑闪扑闪，雪白的牙齿咬着没有血色的嘴唇，呼吸急促破碎，胸腔活像个鼓风箱，浑身肌肉紧绷着，死死绞着他，同样的痛又传回罗伯特自己身上。

缓了一缓，主顾开始动了。这时候菲特要做的，就是不要发出过于痛苦的呻吟引起主顾不快。不知道怎么，他想起了自己的家里人，祖母，母亲，两个妹妹。他在第一次卖身的时候也想到了他们，高潮的时候他看见他们一脸责怪地看着他在别人身下任人支配，说他不遵守教义丢了全家人的脸面。他把整张脸趴进枕头里，用集中注意力感受痛苦来转移自己的注意力，努力不去想家人。他觉着痛苦并没有那么激烈，主顾手下留情，趁这机会努力把呼吸渐渐调匀，没等他反应又被迅速翻过身来。  
他突然看见了主顾的脸，那张脸上带着他没有见过的似笑非笑的表情，和他一样的蓝色瞳仁看得他甚至有些脸红。他想要取悦他，努力尖着嗓子叫了几声，见主顾没有反应，他垂下眸子，金色的卷发几乎盖住他的眼睛。可这时，主顾伸手去把那刘海拂开，然后低下头吻住了他的嘴唇。很可笑的是，这是菲尔特的初吻。那么多次鱼水求欢，他从来没有得到过吻。  
此时此刻主顾的胡茬贴着他的下巴，他们的鼻梁也挨在一起，他的嘴里带着烟草味，他的舌头濡湿了他因为紧张而干涩的唇瓣。菲特生涩地回应着这吻，那样专注地吻着似乎可以忘记一切，也似乎没有那么痛了。  
直到主顾移开了嘴唇，他还意犹未尽轻轻咂摸，逗得主顾笑了起来。“没有接过吻么，小傻子？”他弯着食指刮了刮菲特的鼻头，把他一条细瘦的小腿举起来放在自己肩膀上——他顺便欣赏了一下他的脚，脚踝纤细，脚趾白皙莹润——托住他的臀部，自己开始用力，微微空悬失重让菲尔特惊呼出声，摩擦撕裂的痛感还是尖锐，那另一条小腿盘在主顾的腰上，两只脚的脚尖在情欲和痛感中紧紧绷住，让人想起《天鹅湖》里演王子的芭蕾舞演员。他终于没忍住发出来第一声失控的呻吟，全身细白的皮肤又一次变得粉红，滴上从主顾额头流下来的汗珠，他彻底成了一朵盛放的粉色玫瑰。

罗伯特抓住了他，另一只手掰开了男孩想要夹紧的双腿，即将到来的时候，他抽了出来，抓住避孕套扯下来扔在一边，白色的液体落在男孩的小腹上。男孩喉结滚动，大约知道一切都已经结束，蹙着眉头喘气。  
没有休息多长时间，男孩挣扎着起身，说要在十点前赶回去，若是领班知道他私自提前开始接客，恐怕是吃不了兜着走，说着，男孩用很奇怪的姿势走进浴室。花洒的水声敲在罗伯特心上，夏日午后的暴雨似的。他捡起浴衣披好侧卧在床上，想自己十九岁的时候。  
男孩洗了很久很久，顶着一头湿淋淋的头发探出头，然后一小步一小步挪到他面前，，忸怩了好长时间，小心翼翼地把手腕举到他面前：“不……不好意思，请问我身上还有……玫瑰花的味道吗？”  
罗伯特的眼神落在他身上，水珠又旋转着从金发上滴下，脸低垂着侧向一边，睫毛长长，另一只手环在胸前，白皙的皮肤上是边缘被水泡得发胀的红色伤口和青紫的伤痕，那只伸过来的手腕上挂着细细的编制手链，不算精细但是认真的手工，原本的红色已经洗褪了。他很认真地抓住那手腕，鼻子贴上去闻了闻。  
“没有了。”  
男孩如蒙大赦，转身要去穿衣服，却被主顾拉住了手腕，母亲编的手链被他握在手心。  
“怎……怎么了？”  
他又瞥见了桌子上男孩还没来得及带上的小十字架，很多话堵在喉头，一时不知怎么说起。最终，罗伯特放开了男孩，看着他把衣服穿好，然后自己从大衣兜里拿出皮夹，把里面所有的钱给了他。男孩惊得说不出话来，摇头推辞着，但罗伯特只是把那厚厚一叠钞票塞进他的西装内兜里。  
“回去把钱放好，别被人看见偷了抢了。”他语气温柔像是在嘱咐自己新拿了零花钱的孩子，“快回去吧。”  
男孩低头看着坐在床边的他，蓝色的眼睛晶亮晶亮的：“可是我不可以……”几乎要哭出来，好像刚刚他用强力进入他身体时那样。  
“我是沙仑的玫瑰花，是谷中的百合花。我的佳偶在女子中，好像百合花在荆棘内。我的良人在男子中，如同苹果树在树林中。我欢欢喜喜坐在他的荫下，尝他果子的滋味，觉得甘甜”罗伯特低声念叨着像是在唱歌，他很想把这孩子抱在怀里，也这么做了。

“如果真的这么痛苦，以后不要勉强自己。”

菲特闻见了罗伯特脖子那里玫瑰花浴盐的味道，那个怀抱很温暖，但现在他没有任何理由留恋那里。他钻了出来，低着头冲出了房间。


End file.
